1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for electrically connecting a mobile phone to a keyboard.
The links between mobile phones and the Internet are becoming stronger and stronger. In this context they are increasingly used as combination devices for voice and text communication. Usually, alphanumeric characters are input by means of multiple activation of the numerical keys, which is extremely awkward and therefore only suitable for short messages. In some mobile phones it is possible to connect an external alphanumeric keyboard by means of a connecting cable, which is only possible in quasi-stationary use (for example in a car) because of the awkward handling.
2. Description of Relevant Art
In FOCUS 46/1997, there are reports of the predictions of a group of scientists from the MIT Media Lab in Cambridge to the effect that computers and other electronic devices will be integrated into items of clothing. One concept which is illustrated is, for example, a keyboard which is integrated in the front armpit region of a denim jacket behind which a synthesizer chip is to be concealed. The positions of the concealed keyboard are symbolized ornamentally on the outside of the material. The keyboard is reliably conceived as a film keyboard which is very thin and can be bent in a somewhat elastic way and is already generally available. However, in these concepts it is always assumed that all the interacting components (keyboard, synthesizer chip) are accommodated together in one item of clothing.